The Renegades
by Warlord13
Summary: A new group of digidestine forms in the real world, but they are hunted by both evil digimon and the law, feared by good and evil they are the Renegades.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Dekko, Richard Dekko, the leader and goggle head of a new group of Digidestine, we have had many adventures and hardships and today I have finally decided that it was time people heard of our story from our point of view, so I hope you enjoy the stories I have of our fun, pain, and even some romance and understand what and who we are.**

**The Renegades, Chapter 1: A new beginning.**

**Location: San Jose, CA, USA. Time: 10:53 pm.**

**In a warehouse five drug dealers were waiting on the man who sold them the drugs they gave to their customers, the first was pacing impatiently, the second was simply leaning on a box of crates, the third, fourth and fifth were playing Texas Hold'em.**

"Where the hell is Jack!" Shouted the first, he was a peach skinned and gray haired man in his late 50's wearing a black business suit and red tie.

"He should be here in a couple of minute's boss." Responded the second, he was a large muscular African American man in his mid 30's with a shotgun was holstered on his back.

"You better hope he does Joe, our buyers won't wait forever on their drugs and if you think tha-" the man was cut off by the sound of a large truck entering the warehouse, the car pulled in front of them and stopped, three men stepped out, the driver was pale skinned man wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, the one riding shotgun was a Hispanic man wearing a white muscle shirt and grey slacks, the last was a peach skinned man wearing the same outfit as the leader of the drug dealers except also wearing black sunglasses.

"Hey Tony you gonna keep screaming all day or we gonna actually act like civilized men?" Said the man with the sunglasses.

The leader of the drug dealers was obviously upset but apparently chose to keep his cool "Yeah lets get this over with, you got the drugs right Jack?"

The man who was riding shotgun opened the back of the truck and pulled out a brief case and handed it to Jack who opened the brief case revealing a large amount of drugs in plastic bags "Hell yeah I got'em, Speed, Heroine, Meth, Angle Dust you name it I got it, you got the money?"

Tony nodded to Joe who then opened a crate and pulled out a brief case, he opened it revealing a large amount of money and then closed it and handed to Tony "Right here." He said walking towards Jack.

Jack also moved towards Tony until the were in the middle of the room and the two handed the brief cases and shook hands when there was suddenly a loud gunshot and Jack's head was blown clean off into a blood, gory mess.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Tony yelled while pulling out an Uzi that he had hidden inside his suit, his face covered in Jack's blood.

The other soon followed and pulled out their own weapons, Joe pulled out the shotgun on his back, the driver and the man riding shot gun pulled out Desert Eagles, the last three pulled out pocket knives and brass knuckles.

A man suddenly dropped behind the three with melee weapons, he was wearing a all black suit that highly resembled that of Navy S.E.A.L's and night vision goggle were lifted above his eyes revealing a pale face with hazel eyes and a determined face, he had shawn off shotgun in one hand and a metal baseball bat in the other, he also had a hunting rifle on his back, quickly the unknown man blasted two of the drug dealers with the shawn off killing both and then smashing the last ones skull with the baseball bat.

Joe and the last two thugs turned to face the killer when a large black and white dinosaur like creature with slit yellow eyes and at least one foot long claws jumped on top of Joe and, with him screaming in pain, disemboweled him.

The last two were scared out of their minds "WHAT IS THAT THING!" the driver shouted almost too scared to move.

"I DON'T KNOW SHOOT IT!" The other shouted firing his Desert Eagle wildly at the creature that now turned towards them.

"PYRO GRENADE!" it shouted, a large purple sphere suddenly fried from its mouth, the sphere hit the driver, blowing a hole in him the size of a bowling ball, blood staining the truck as the creature then charged at the second and yelled "ROCK CRUSHER!" and slashed the man with its claws, apparently with some dark energy, the man was decapitated, a look of horror still on lifeless his face.

Tony who had been watching the entire event couldn't believe his eyes "THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lung and run as fast as he could, unfortunately for him the creature had other plans.

Without warning the creature charged at Tony, it was far faster than him and caught up with him quickly, before Tony knew it he was looking at it in the eyes of the creature, it opened its mouth "VIRUS BREATH!" Tony could only scream in terror and pain as it began to breathe a purple substance onto him that began to melt his skin, within seconds he was dead.

The creature turned towards the man with the baseball bat "I think I win Richard."

The man now known as Richard turned toward the creature "No you didn't I killed four you killed four BlackGuilmon." he said with a gruff voice "And besides there should be no joy in killing people."

"I know but you know how I am when in battle I just can't help it." BlackGuilmon said with a sigh.

"I know, I know, lets just get back to base."

"OK lets go- wait." BG suddenly perked up and began to sniff the air.

"What do you smell?" Richard had spent quite some time with BG and knew that when his partner smelled something he should pay close attention.

"I smell… a Digimon."

"What!" it was very rare for Digimon to appear in the real world "Where?"

"This way follow me!" And with that the duo left to find the Digimon.

**(A/N: Well that my first chapter of what I hope to be a long running story, I hope you enjoyed, please review and remember CC is welcome!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New friends and new foes.**

**(Richard POV)**

**Location: Building roof top, San Jose, USA. **

**Time: 11:08 PM.**

BG had led me to an old, large, crumbling hotel, after overlooking the building I decided we should enter through the window on the roof.

"BG this way." I whispered to him while I motioned to the window, when we reached the window I carefully opened the window and entered with BG quickly following me in, he began to smell the air and after a couple of secs he found what he was looking for and motioned for me to follow him, he eventually stopped in front of a door that was the entrance to what was once upon a time the king suite.

I pressed my ear on the door to try to hear anything; I didn't like what I heard.

"Tell your boss that he will have his shipment of AK-47's and Uzi's Saturday at midnight, it will be at this location in an armored car and heavily guarded so don't try anything understand?" Said a demonic voice.

"Yeah but just one thing, what about Digimon? We ever gonna get any?" Responded a gruff voice.

"You humans again fail to understand Digimon, we are NOT just some animals that have powers that can be simply caught and kept as pets like those pathetic Pokémon so many of you confuse us with, no we are sentient life who unlike Pokémon they WILL kill you the second they get the chance."

"O-OK I get the point, Digimon are to be feared and respected, anything else I should know?" The man said with much fear in his voice.

"Actually yes, there is a man and another Digimon behind that door who have been listening on our conversation for the last couple of minutes."

My eyes widened and I soon heard the clicks of gun safeties turning off "BG DOWN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while I lied on the ground to avoid the incoming bullets, BG didn't have to be told twice as he did the same.

"Hold your fire!" One of the men said, apparently thinking we were dead, his mistake for at that moment we sprung up and began to count how many there were, there were five all with SMG's, no challenge at all, I blasted the first two with my sawn off and BG blasted two more with his Pyro Grenade blasts, the last one almost immediately threw down his weapon began to beg for mercy, pathetic.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me." He begged, its funny they regret what they do when you got them, or at least it would if I had a sense of humor.

"My, my, my, you humans really are that useless without us saving yours asses." Taunted the demonic voice.

It was at that moment that I noticed a small orb with a demonic face inside "Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am the Digimon those men were sent to meet with of course, but it would appear you have them clearly outdone so allow me to give you a little present for your efforts, ARISE DEVIDRAMON!"

Suddenly a portal had opened inside the room and a large demonic dragon like figure with four red glowing eyes and long arms with sharp, red, claws, demon wings and a long tail.

I quickly pulled out my D-Ark to find out what this monster was, a small hologram appears with the monster inside and some paragraphs describing the creature.

"Devidramon: Level: Champion, Type: Dark Dragon, Attribute: Virus." I said so that BlackGuilmon would have a good Idea of what we were fighting.

The creature towered over us, large enough so that it burst through the roof of the building.

"OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" The last of the thugs, who I had forgotten, screamed in horror.

"SCILENCE!" Devidramon hissed and swung its clawed hand at the man, decapitating him, his blood coloring the faded walls, the dark dragon the took to the skies circling us and then opened its mouth, if it could I was sure it would of had a smug look on its face, it turned and flew at us "CRIMSON CLAW!" it yelled and tried to repeat what it did to the criminal but we were faster and dodged the beast's claws and it once again flew up in the sky circling us.

Me and BG scrambled for cover and took aim, I with my Winchester hunting rifle and he with his Pyro Grenade but our attacks did little more than annoy it when I heard a new voice "PLASMA CANNON!" A beam of energy hit the demon on the back of its head and it yelped in surprise, I looked into what was left of the doorway into the large king suite and saw two figures; the first was a skinny human with peach pale skin and greenish-blonde hair wearing a black shirt, black, jeans, glasses and sneakers, the second was a humanoid-cyborg Digimon that looked like a black and grey version of megaman with yellow eyes with his arm transformed into a cannon.

I decided I would find out who the two were later and then remembered about the Digimodify cards I had in my pocket and quickly took them out and found what I was looking for; a speed, power and hyper wing cards and began to activate them "DIGIMODIFY! SPEED ACTIVATE!" BG began to move at least twice as fast than before "DIGIMODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!" now he would do much more damage "DIGIMODIFY! HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" And at last BG had wings and took to the sky bombarding Devidramon with his Pyro Grenade.

"DAMN YOU!" Devidramon yelled in pain from one of BG's attacks and charged at him "CRIMSON CLAW!" Luckily BG was faster from the modify card and dodged with ease.

"NOW PROTOMON!" The new guy yelled to his Digimon who smirked.

"ABILITY STEAL!" and before my eyes his hand transformed into a that of Devidramon's and Protomon turned towards BG "Hey could ya lend me a hand?"

"Sure!" and with that BG swooped down and picked up Protomon and turned back towards Devidramon who was making another run at us.

"Now I have you!" It yelled and charged rearing it arm back to strike but BG gained more altitude and dropped Protomon on his back.

"CRIMSON CLAW!" Protomon yelled and slashed out Devidramon's throat and jumped off him back into the kings suite safely as BG landed, the hyper wings disappearing.

He showed no sings of it was obvious Devidramon was shocked as he fell from the, disintegrating before he hit the ground into a burst of data the BG and Protomon absorbed to make them stronger.

"Well that was fun thanks, Protomon right?" BG said while shaking Protomon's hand.

"Thanks and you did a pretty good job yourself BlackGuilmon."

"Hey how did you know that?" BG asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh I have these built in scanners that let me know what Digimon I'm looking at."

I turned my attention away from the two towards the blonde kid who turned his to me.

"Oh hey sorry I haven't introduced myself yet I'm Zeke." He said in a cheerful tone. Cheerful. I have little patience for that type but I will let slide for now.

"Richard." I said and followed BG's lead and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Richey, uh you don't mind me calling you that do you?" As a matter of fact I DO MIND and was about to tell him this when BG chose to interrupt.

"Richey? CALL HIM THAT. ESPIACLY IF HE ASYS NO." He said in a mocking tone.

I glare daggers at him "I have a shotgun."

**Dark Dimension, 11:21 PM.**

A Digimon watched with interest as they humans and their Digimon that had killed Devidramon now interacted with each other.

"I have a shotgun." The human named Richard threatened and the Protomon and the other human named Zeke took three steps back but the BlackGuilmon stayed put.

"Will you know what? It can be Richey OR it can be DICK." The BlackGuilmon said in a even more mocking tone than last time, the Protomon and Zeke after hearing this simply burst into laughter.

The Digimon chuckled, yes this would be quite a adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: OK third chapter is finally done, just so you all know these chapter are gonna take a while because I have a crapload of ideas right now but anyways on to what you cam to see)**

**Renegades Chapter 3: Aftermath.**

**Abandoned Hotel, San Jose, California, USA, Renegades Earth, January 20th, Friday, 12:38 AM.**

Zeke and Protomon laughed, harder than they had in a while, at BlackGuilmon's joke while BG had a smug grin that said 'yeah I know, I'm awesome' and Richard was quietly looking at his weapons and back at the three idiots in front of him, he chose to spare them a beat down and decided to leave and motioned for BG to follow him with his hand as he turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Zeke said as he tried to follow but he tripped on one of the corpses of the dead thugs that he only now noticed "Wait your the vigilante I heard about on the news channel aren't you?" Zeke asked with concern, they called him the operative for his navy S.E.A.L like outfit and night vision goggles and the fact he set his acts against crime like that of a well experienced tactician, they also said he was absolute batshit insane and violent, violent? Yes definitely, crazy? Maybe, maybe.

Richard said nothing and continued walking but BG had other plans "Yep me and Rich the worst nightmare of every criminal across the country, here to kick ass and blow shit up!" he said while striking a pose "And to answer your other question were headed for our little underground HQ, and no you cant visit… yet anyways."

"Okay so how do we contact each other?" Protomon asked.

Richard, who had stopped when BlackGuilmon had answered questions that weren't supposed to be answered, now asked a question of his own "_Why_ would we _want_ to contact _you_?"

"Uh because we worked as a team to stop that Devidramon so-"

"We are **NOT **a team." Rich spat.

Zeke thought quickly, he had to find a reason for Richard and BG to team up with him and Proto, ever since he became a Digidestined he wanted to be on a team like he watched on the anime when he was a kid, luckily for him he didn't have to convince Rich because BG was about to do it for him.

"Guys let me handle this, Rich with some help we can take on much bigger threats and wipe out smaller ones a whole lot faster and that means we can stop more in less time and we may have a better chance at getting back at… You know who…" BlackGuilmon finished hi sentence with caution, The whole _you know who_ thing was a very touchy subject especially for Richard.

Richard paused for a moment thinking it over, BG had brought up some very good points but what really got him was the reminder of… _them_, and anything that meant that he even had a chance at getting back at _them _was as far as he was concerned wroth it "Okay, okay fine we will work together, for now at least."

"Yes!" Zeke pumped his fist into the air.

"Guys we still don't know how to contact each other." Protomon reminded them.

Richard thought for a moment "Zeke where's your Digivice?" Zeke quickly pulled out his Digivice, it was green and gold and was the same as the Digivices in season one, Richard pulled out his own, it the season three type and was pitch black, holding his Digivice near Zeke's he began to press random buttons and then walked behind a corner and began to speak into his Digivice "Zeke can you hear me?"

Zeke was surprised at first but remembered this happening in the anime "Yeah I can hear you loud and clear, and Richard I see a small blue circle not far from here on my Digivice, I think its you."

"Yeah I see it too but you're yellow, probably because your Digivice is different." Richards suspicions were correct as he moved back in the room he saw the yellow circle was getting closer.

"Well it's late and me and Proto should get going, see ya." Zeke said and he and Protomon were about to leave when Richard stopped them.

"Hold it, if you're on my team first things first." Richard moved to two of the corpses and picked up the weapons they were using, Škorpion vz. 61 E's he reconised them as and handed them and their ammo to Zeke and began to pick up the other weapons and their ammonition with help from BlackGuilmon, they were going to add them to the rather large armoury they had.

"Hey what are these for?" Zeke asked cofused.

"What, do you expect all of our enemys will be Digimon?" Richard said as he and BG walked out of what was left of the door way with their spoils leaving Zeke and Protomon alone with the realisation that they would have to kill other humans.

**Young's house, 1:12 AM.**

Zeke and Protomon were able to sneak inside his house without waking anyone and eat a couple of slices of pizza, he knew he would have to com up with something for why he came home so late but he didn't care at the moment and went straight to bed after he found a good hiding place for the guns in his room.

"Hey Zeke why do you want to team up with Richard and BG?, I mean BG is pretty cool but Richard is a pretty big asshole." Protomon asked.

"Well he could just be somone who needs help, as for BG yeah he's cool but pretty psycho and besides with their help you might finnally digivolve and we may go to the Digital world again."

"Oh yeah home, I miss it but I don't the constant fighting." Protomon said glumly, it had always depressed him that his kind could never get along and always had to fight over something.

"Hey were Digidestined its our job to bring peace and balance to troubled worlds like yours, when the time comes we will save it like the ones on the show do right?"

"Yeah your right we will, but not sleep deprived lets hit the sack." Protomon said and shutdowned, Zeke on the other hand had trouble falling asleep but finnally succombed to it.

"Protomon divolve to…"

**Richard Dekko's secret base, 1:15 AM.**

Richard and BG had just put way the last of the weapons and were now headed for the beds to fall asleep but Richard had some question for BG first "Hey BG why do you want to team up with those idiots?"

"Well I already said why but outside of those reasons if they arent helpful we can still use them as meat shields oh and Protomon told me that Mrs. Young makes some great cookies."

"I see, any other reason?"

"Well I was hoping that we would go to the Digital world and see home again but-"

BG realised he may have brought up memories Richard didn't need to hear "I'm sorry if I just-"

"No its okay, anyways we should go to sleep now."

"Okay but just remember if you need somone to talk to I'm in the other room." As BG left howerver Rich found sleep difficult now that he was reminded of something he didn't wasn't to think about.

"Home…"

**(A/N: Well there you go, again sorry it took so long to post but I'm getting back on track, as you can see Richard may seem like a jerk but lets just say he's complicated and he will mellow out later in the story)**


End file.
